Chuck vs The Losers
by fluffy-subtext
Summary: Chuck just wanted some sleep.  The Losers just wanted a computer.  Will contain slash Casey/Chuck, Cougar/Jensen.  Rated NC-17 for violence, sexual situations, language and probably more to come 3


**Title:** Chuck vs The Losers

**Warning:** Slash, M/M, will have violence, emotional rollercoasters, language, and more to come! 3

**Part One**

**Jar Jar Terrible**

Chuck knew today was going to be a horrible horrible Star Wars Episode One horrible day.

Jar Jar horrible.

"Bartowski! You're late! Get your ass to work!" Chuck shot out of bed after answering his phone. How had he overslept? He glared at the useless alarm clock before realizing the store had just opened … he wasn't due til four pm.

"Big Mike my shift doesn't start til four." He tried not to groan in frustration as he laid back down in bed. Another late night escapade with Casey, Sarah and (small groan) Shaw. He glared at the time again realizing he had really only been home for thirty minutes.

He was tired.

And the first part of this morning had consisted of having to watch Sarah and Shaw make-out for their cover (like he was going to believe that) and then getting shot at by loads of bad guys … though they had told him to stay in the car.

Then again, when did he ever listen?

"I know that Bartowski but your Nerdherd creeps are no where to be found and Ana can't man the desk by herself dammit! Get your ass over here!" Chuck flinched when Big Mike hung up the phone with a loud click. He groaned and lied back in the bed.

Today was going to suck.

Wondering idly if anyone would miss Jeff or Lester if they just so happened to go missing, he got up and got ready for work. At least this meant he could leave early. Hopefully.

"I thought you didn't go in til Four?" Chuck jumped as Casey came out of his apartment wearing his Buy More greens. The man looked like he had a full nights worth of sleep. Freaking robot.

"Jeff and Lester are AWOL so Big Mike needs me in to lend Ana a hand with the morning rush." He yawned. "Guess we can ride to work together after all."

"Fine but I'm driving. Don't need you falling asleep at the wheel." With a grunt Casey took the keys from Chucks hands and got into the Nerd Herder. The brunette was too tired to even argue, he just sighed and got into the car and wondered idly if Casey would mind if he slept on the way to work.

"Just so you know Sarah and Shaw had to go to DC." Casey thumped his back before they got in the car. "So no yogurt time today eheh."

Chuck frowned. Why did Sarah have to go to DC with Shaw? Why didn't she call him?

He groaned realizing that he probably wasn't going to get any rest on the car ride. He settled in before starting the task of bothering Casey for answers.

And wondered idly ... why hadn't the other man joined them?

XXX

"Chuck thank God!"

"Hey buddy." Chuck yawned as he walked into Buy More. Morgan was walking over to him rather quickly. The store was rather busy for the morning but then again, it was a Saturday. "What's up?"

"We have a BIG problem buddy." Morgan stated rather frantically. "Okay well really I have a problem. But you're here now! You can fix this! Save Ana!"

"Huh what?" Chuck looked at his friend slightly startled.

"Save her from that!" Morgan pulled Chuck so he could have a clear view of the Nerd Herd desk and there was Ana smiling and flirting with a customer. A very fit customer from what the brunette could see from his angle. The kind of fit that reminded Chuck why Casey and Shaw were the heroes and he was supposed to stay in the car. Chuck couldn't get a clear look at his face but Ana definitely seemed to find him interesting.

"He's a customer Morgan." Chuck couldn't help the small twitch in his lips. "She's just helping him."

Morgan look up at him pleadingly. "Couldn't YOU help instead buddy? Please?"

Chuck grinned, "Sure Morgan but you owe me one." He sighed and walked over to the desk as Morgan happily walked the other way not wanting Ana to know they were up to something. The small Asian girl glanced up at him for a second before continuing to smile at 'Mr. Fit' as Chuck was calling him in his sleep deprived head now. He walked around the desk putting his bag down. The man was wearing a cap and sunglasses almost giving off the vibe that he didn't want anyone to really notice him.

He seemed to be charming Ana away with some sort of vibes anyway.

Actor maybe?

"I don't think we have anything like that. Chuck," The girls attention was on him again and he looked up surprised glancing over at the guy, his cap was kind of blocking his face. "Do we have any large computer's here? That can hold a lot information?"

"Your boss or someone else will have probably told you not to touch it." The man looked over at him but Chuck still couldn't see his face as Ana had taken that moment to move over slightly. His body went stiff. Scenarios running through his head. He quickly glanced around for Casey hoping the guy didn't notice.

"Heh." He let out an awkward laugh and flinched at the sound of it before putting up his best retail smile. "We don't have anything like that here. Just regular computer's here."

The man stood up and smiled taking off his cap and sunglasses revealing a smaller pair of glasses. (Which, Chuck thought momentarily, was kind of really nerdy of the guy to be wearing two sets of glasses) But those glasses didn't stop the flash from happening as Chuck's body twitched slightly and then the information surged through his head. He gasped slightly looking at the blonde man.

He couldn't stop his mouth before is lowly whispered. "You're supposed to be dead."

The blonde froze slightly letting Chuck know he had heard him. Chucks mind was racing. He thought about looking around for Casey again but the idea of taking his eyes off this dead man didn't seem like a good one. He wondered idly again what the heck was so important in DC that he didn't have Sarah or even ... Shaw ... to rely on for back up!

"Chuck you okay?" Ana looked up at him slight off-put. Thanks for the sympathy, really.

"Uh yeah." He looked down at her. "Um could you get John Casey? Get him to … get my bag for me?" He held his breath as she just scoffed and walked off. He hoped she would really go get Casey for him. It could be life or death.

"Who are you?" The blonde leaned forward and Chuck realized he had a hand in his pocket. Chuck didn't have to guess what he was holding in there. Probably a weapon and it was probably going to be aimed at him soon.

"Uh Chuck! You heard the lady." He let off an awkward chuckle again. "And we don't have any computer's like that here at the Buy More! Sorry sir!" Chuck laughed again and the blonde looked around the store nervously.

Wait … why was he nervous?

"Where are you guys?" The blonde whispered and Chuck's eyes widened. This man had friends with him.

Then everything went to hell.

First several armed soldiers ran into the building. Then it seemed their attention was focused on the Nerd Herd desk. Chuck gulped before looking pleadingly at the blonde man in front of him. "Listen man, I don't want any trouble. Please..."

XXX

Jake Jensen was confused as fuck. They were following a lead that this Buy More had been having a lot of recent government activity. Even a little birdie seemed to think there was something important here that Max wanted.

A computer system of some sort. Of course Jensen himself wanted to get his hands on and play with it a little bit ... maybe take it apart and see how the little baby ran its gears. Which had landed him in the situation of infiltration undercover.

Why the heck the government would hide something valuable in a Buy More in Burbank was beyond Jensen. But it gave him a good excuse to go computer shopping.

Then he met this kid... who obviously knew who he was. There was a lot more going on here than he had realized. Which was bad because his back up wasn't here yet. And then the Calvary arrived. Which sucked. Really it did. The nervous kid had called back up … except he hadn't.

What was this kid getting at?

"Wait, these guys aren't with you?" The kid shook his head before glancing around the room. Well the kid had to have had back up somewhere. He knew too much. Jensen couldn't leave him here.

But there was one question on his mind.

Who the hell were these guys here for? Him? Or the kid that looked like he was about to pass out?

"Tell us where the Intersect is!" A man leading the other camouflaged guns shouted looking around the store.

Shit they were here for the same thing he was.

He was glad Cougar had made sure he remembered his gun this time.

"Jensen what the hell is going on in there? Is that the fucking army?" His earpiece suddenly went off and he couldn't even explain the relief that shivered through his body at the sound of Clay's voice. Jensen shifted slightly tilting his head and whispering hoping that no one would notice.

"Glad you guys could make it, care to make a distraction? Meet you in the back?" He winked at the brunette kid who nervously gulped.

"You got the computer?"

"No … " He grinned. "But I think I have someone who knows something about it. Distraction?"

"Get to the back and watch out for Aisha..."

"Shit." He growled before suddenly there was a commotion up front. Not even checking if the attention was taken off of them he grabbed Chuck's shirt and pulled out his gun jumping over the desk. "Back door. Now."

The younger man fumbled nervously as the gun pressed to his back. He quickly started heading towards the back. He was so screwed. He still didn't see Casey anywhere and he was hoping the civilians in Buy More wouldn't get hit by any stray bullets with whatever was happening at the front of the store.

He had messed up. He had really messed up. He should have kept his mouth shut... or passed out … or just never had come into work early in the first place. What was wrong with him?

"W-what do you want? Why is the army here?" Maybe playing dumb for a while longer could help.

Jensen wasn't in the mood to play games anymore. Something wasn't right about this whole thing. He couldn't help but feel like this had been a trap to begin with. Maybe they should go visit that little birdy again. He had talked so well last time.

"You know who I am. I hope you realize that means you're coming with us. You're going to tell us what we want to know. What you know. And then maybe if Aisha is satisfied with whatever she's doing to those men in the store she won't kill you." He kicked the back doors open of the store and it opened up to a small alley.

"Wait..." Chuck whimpered. "I don't know anything. I swear! I don't know who you are! I work for the Buy More ..."

"Pooch? Where the heck are you guys" Jensen growled ignoring the mess of a man he was holding onto.

"LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW!" Jensen froze and turned his head slightly. There was a buff Buy More employee aiming a gun at him and something told the blonde that there wasn't a high chance he would miss. But ... the guy looked vaguely familiar ...

The guy he was holding onto went silent but Jensen could tell he relaxed slightly. Which meant he trusted this man. Which also meant they were working together.

Hmmm two could be better than one.

He spotted Aisha prowling in slowly pulling her knife out. Hoping she would listen to him (for once) he shouted "Just knock him out Aisha! We need him too!"

And then she moved and hit the bigger man with the handle of her blade before he could turn around and shoot her. She growled up at Jensen making the blonde laugh a little uncomfortable.

"Casey!"

Jensen held onto the kid not letting him run to the other man as Pooch's van speeded around the corner. He paused pulling the kid back and forcing him to look at him. He looked down at the man in green again. "Casey? As in John Casey? As in Major?"

There was a lot more going on here than he realized. Fuck.

"There better have been a good reason to keep him alive." Aisha was beside him glaring suddenly with Casey over her shoulders. "Or I am going to take one of your ears ... heh."

Jensen laughed fakely at Aisha before looking at the horrified brunette who seemed to give off a small twitch at the site of the woman ... the same twitch Jensen had seen before, in the Buy More, before the kid had identified him. The brunette seemed to be fighting with himself in his own mind (which Jensen could totally relate to ... under different circumstances) but he mumbled, "Actually, its Colonel now..."

"JENSEN GET THE FUCK IN THE CAR AND BRING YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND!" Jensen and Chuck both jumped before the blond threw the brunetted into the car and hopped in. Clay grabbed the brunette and hit his head against the side of the car knocking him out and causing his body to slump on the floor.

"You didn't have to do that." Jensen flinched before looking in the back as Cougar was silently sitting beside the passed out guy in the Buy More uniform.

"What the hell is going on then? Why do we have two hostages instead of a computer?" Clay glared at their tech guy as Pooch got them away from the Buy More as quick as possible.

Jensen looked between both passed out figures. "That kid knows who I am ... " He waited to make sure no one was going to interrupt them. "I have no idea who he is and " He pointed to Casey in the back "I'm pretty sure thats Major John Casey er.. Colonel John Casey now."

"Shit." Clay moved to the back of the van to get a better look at the man in the back. It may have been five ... or six years? now since they had to work with the man with his Black Ops team. But no one would ever forget a man like John Casey.

"What the hell is going on here?" He looked at the blonde who shrugged.

"I don't know Clay but its something big ... " Jensen looked over at Cougar who seemed to be keeping an eye on the passed Colonel. "And what was up with those Marines charging into a fucking Buy More?"

"Pooch." Clay's tone immediately went CO, "I think we need to talk to that informant again." The older man growled before looking back at Casey's prone body. "And figure what the fuck we just got ourselves into."

"Didn't like the man to begin with." Aisha mumbled from the front seat cleaning her blade and checking her guns. "Too clean looking."

XXX


End file.
